A network processor is a device that executes programs to handle packet traffic in a data network. A network processor is also often referred to as a network flow processor or simply a flow processor. Examples include network processor integrated circuits on router line cards and in other network equipment. In one example, a network processor integrated circuit is capable of receiving packets, classifying and performing operations on the packets and the associated packet data, and transmitting packets. Various processors on the integrated circuit are called upon to perform various types of processing and analysis on the packets and associated packet data as the packets flow through the network processor. As throughput requirements increase, ways of improving such network processor integrated circuits are sought.